reagansboroughfandomcom-20200216-history
National Republican Party
The National Republican Party, commonly referred to as NRP, is one of the two major contemporary political parties in Reagansborough, the other being it's rival, the Social Democratic Party. The party was founded in September 2016 by Frank4453, being the only party until the Progressive Party was founded shortly after by hafbros . The first president, Frank4453, is currently the only NRP member to ever be elected president. He was elected in September 2016 and won reelection in November 2016. The second Vice President of Reagansborough was NRP member, Spencercola. The party is named after the United States political party, the Republican Party. The NRP's ideology consists of nationalism, free market capitalism, and an authoritarian city structure. The NRP generally has a moderate to strict view on new members usually favoring a small probation. The NRP was also in favor of the War in Cibola. They also favored the bombing of Roosevelt. The NRP currently holds a majority in the Council with members ForeignLeader56 and MasterKy64 currently holding two of the three available positions. The other position on the Council is empty, because of this, Spencercola plays the role of the third Council member. The headquarters is located in downtown East Trump City. It contains four stories. The first floor contains a reception desk for guests. The second floor and third floor are office spaces. The fourth floor is a meeting room and the roof is a viewing area due to it's location. History The party was founded in September 2016 by Frank4453 as a way for several members to join together to fight for small government with large, beautiful cities. Shortly after, the Progressive Party was founded by shayhaf2. The Progressive Party was a liberal political party devoted to strong governments that help ensure all people are thriving and the government receives taxes to build infrastructure and other construction projects. The Progressive Party was then abolished. In it's place, the Social Democratic Party was founded by former Progressive Party member, Lrule5. A small headquarters was built in downtown East Trump City in September 2016. It contained one room, a meeting room, until November 2016. In November 2016, Frank4453 added five more floors and renamed it Trump Tower. The new tower contains six floors. In December 2016, four members of Reagansborough seceded includes NRP members DonaldJTrump26 and ItsAntelope6898. They created the country of Cibola and were the target of a short war. The war ended after Roosevelt was bombed by Cibola and hafbros and DonaldJTrump26 were kicked from the Realms. Name and Symbols The National Republican Party is named after the Republican Party, a conservative political party in the United States. Both parties stand for a small government with minimal to no taxes. The party adopted a simple logo in September 2016. It contained a white man opening his arms saying that all people are welcome to thrive in Reagansborough. That logo was then replaced with much more simplistic logo in November 2016. This logo is based on the NPR logo in real life, with the R and the P switched around. Positions The party has many important positions in Reagansborough politics. Its ideologies include "Reagan conservatism," nationalism, free market capitalism, and a strict authoritarian city structure. The party also believes in a moderate to strict probation on new members. It also identifies itself as a center-right or far-right party. It also uses ideas from Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin, and Ronald Reagan. __FORCETOC__